British Youtubers Vs American Youtubers: The Apocalypse
by PhanFictionz
Summary: The year 2020 Is the year where youtubers finally decide to take action and began two mafia groups. Team USA and Team UK! Many youtubers are involved in here so here are the list : AmazingPhil, Danisnotonfire, ItsWayPastMyBedTime, JacksGap, Smosh, JennaMarbles, MarcusButlerTV, PointlessBlog, Zoella, Nerimon, FineBros, CharlieIssocoollike, Catrific, and JoeyGracifa! Who will win?
1. The Teaser!

**A/N New story time! Ok so yes I already have another story out but I need to get this one out before anyone else does! I already planned it and everything so here is a little trailer. . . .**

_The year of 2020. . .The apocalypse year . . . Everything on this planet will soon dissolve and one by one humans will be killed off. . . . . . Unless someone stops them! There are no hero's. No saviors. It is every man for himself! I soon will be killed off, the world has been token over. . . Team USA vs. Team UK. . . Who would've thought that youtubers from the internet would soon take over? I thought they were just supposed to make fan girls faint and swoon and make us smile . . . Not frown as we stand over our mother's decaying body._

_2020- The Apocalypse Year- 2020-The year youtubers take over the world . . . . . I thought you were supposed to make us laugh? I thought you cared? I thought you loved us. . . Apparently not. . ._

_-Sincerely One of 'The Survivors'_

**A/N so what did you think of it? :D did you like it? I liked it but this only took a while so yeah! I will be back with more though! So, so, so much more! I have to go though so Bai- PHZ Loves and Kisses =D**

**Review please! Reviews make me smile and motivate me to write more!**


	2. Meet The Captains! Anerican Team!

**A/N OMG! It says on my word document that 'On Wednesday, July 31, 2013, most features of Word will be disabled! Eh I would still use it xD I am just that stupid~ Also sorry I am the most stupidest, retard in the world D: I didn't update at all but I am going to make myself a schedule I promise! :D can someone help me with that… **

**Third Pov**

'Captain...They are here.' Whispered Rafi. Anthony smiled evilly, Anthony Padilla, First captain. Anthony Padilla was half of Smosh and met his partner, Ian Hexcox (If I spelled that wrong please don't kill me D: ) Ian and Anthony met when they were in middle school, in sixth grade to be exact, they were in science class and had to do a project together and soon they became best friends. They made little videos and shared them with their friends but nothing to serious.

Until they made a YouTube channel and began posting videos on their. The name Smosh originated from when Anthony heard his friend say 'mosh pit' and thought he meant Smosh pit. (True fact read in wiki) They never thought they would soon be taking over the world together, but some things just never change. First they took over people's heart with their videos and soon minds of the fan girls and soon the minds of everyone!

Anthony smiled and walked out with his ak-47 (my favorite gun :D). He soon saw a guy and a girl with a bag and they both had mask over their faces. They tossed him the bag and he soon waved them off. He opened up the large bag and it was filled with. . . Pillows? He didn't ask for pillows? He asked for Phillip Lester and Dan Howell…He sent those two idiots to go kidnap them and this what they returned with. He slung out his gun and began shooting at the bag. He smirked as he watched the feathers fly out. He threw the bag off and told his guards to go get those two idiots.

'Sir. We have bigger problems...' Said one of the agents nervously playing with his jacket.

'And what is that?' Asked Anthony snarling under his breath, he really didn't have time for this.

'Cat and Joey ran off with each other.' The soldier said quietly. Anthony blew into rage. He screamed and slapped the soldier.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FUCKING LEFT?!' Anthony screamed. Soon Ian ran out and before Anthony could smack the soldier again, Ian tackled him. He struggled against Ian's iron grip.

'Calm down!' Ian yelled. Holding Anthony's face between his palms. Anthony huffed and turned his head away. Ian slowly got up and helped Anthony up… Cat was one of our agents and Joey was our hacker. Without them we won't be able to finish the job! Anthony snarled under my breath and dusted himself off.

**Ian Pov**

'Come on. . Please don't be angry.' I begged Anthony. Anthony continued to ignore me and he just huffed again and said something under his breath. I sighed and walked off. I mean I really was worried to but violence wasn't the answer…yet

We first had to figure out what we were going to do without those two idiots. When I heard that they had escaped. I mean left, I was pretty angry to, it was hard to force them….I mean convince them into doing this project with us. But we finally had succeeded to make them do it. I sighed running a hand through my hair and I walked back into the room and washed my face off. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N So I found out a way to end this story….badly XD Sorry I ended the chapter early but me and Potatoes-Are-Not-For-Sex are making a collab so I am suber excited about that! :D ok well stay lovely and please review it really helps me when I look at reviews J Also another chapter of 'DanIsNotOnFire: My Bucket List' will be uploaded I promise! **


	3. Meet The Captains! British Team!

**A/N Ugh! My Word thing is become more of a pain in the neck lately! Also I got a haircut today and I hate it =.=! Never mind lets get on with this thing~**

**This chapter is dedicated to Dan Howell who just reached 2,000,000 subscribers! :3 I am so proud of him! :3 Also I suggest listening to ( Don't Mess With Me by TempoShark~ I don't own the song so don't kill me D: )**

'What are you doing here?' Jack whispered to Joey, Joey had randomly came to their hide-out and Jack had to drag him out before Finn saw him. Joey smirked and sighed before looking up.

'Well you see, I have a little information that your team would most likely need a lot~' Joey said with a evil smirk on his face. Jack looked up at him with sudden intrest.

'Continue…I am listening.' Jack replied.

'Well you see…My team or former team as I like to call it are going to attack you on August 5th and they are coming with an army so be prepared.' Joey said waving it off, Jack snarled slightly and sighed.

'What do you mean an army?' Jack asked.

'Ugh! You are the captain aren't you supposed to be smart? I mean they are coming after everyone! They are coming with tanks, machine guns and explosives!' Joey replied. Jack just stood there with wide-eyes and his mouth was slightly open.

'Well off I go now! That's all I had to stay!' Joey sung. Cat jumped down from the roof and started walking with him. Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his brunette locks.

'Finny isn't going to be happy to hear this.' Jack Harries, he is half of the JacksGap, the other half is Finn Harries. They are the captains with over 2,000,000 subscribers. Their background is pretty rough. Since their father is an actor and a director. Their parents mostly paid attention to their sister so they never got their share of love, they never trusted anyone else but each other. Every time someone wanted to be their friends they would turn their backs and ignore them.

Finn is the oldest so who runs most of the things that go on in the department. Jack sighed as he walked into the hutt and walked over to Finn… His put his head down and didn't make any eye contact with anybody.

'Jack? Whats wrong?' Finn asked suddenly concerned with his brother Jack.

'Nothing it's just…' Jack pinched himself extra hard to make tears well up into his eyes.

'I miss mommy and daddy!' He said staring up at Finn and tackled him. Finn yelped and fell over, with Jack tumbling down with him.

'Oww! Jack! Get off!' Finn cried out. Jack clung tighter to his brother. Finn sat up and began trying to shove his brother off. Zoe and Alfie were passing by and Zoe started to giggle. Alfie sighed and shoved Zoe down the hall. Finn blushed angrily and continued to push Jack, he finally gave up and sighed.

'Jack! What's wrong?' Finn asked. Jack looked up and sighed. He got up and shook his head.

'Joey came by today… He told me that they are coming Finn! They are coming to kill everyone!' Jack yelped in anger. Finn's fist shook in anger as he clenched it.

'Hello Mr. Harries would you like some tea?' Said the maid. Jack shook his head at the maid and kept shaking his head, signaling for her to leave. She just smiled and began poking Finn. The maid usually flirted with the twins but right now wasn't the time.

'Mr. Harries? Mr. Harries! -'She gasped as she saw Jack holding Finn back. She gasped once more and ran off.

'FINN! You can't just swing at anybody you want!' Jack yelled. Finn began struggling against his grip.

'LET ME GO!' Finn growled. Jack sighed, releasing his twin from his iron grip. Finn pushed Jack away and ran off into their room. Jack sighed (Wow! The amount of times I used the word sigh is incredible.), He knew he would have to talk to Finn later but he first had to let him cool down. He hadn't understood why Finn was so angry. He sighed and walked off into the lab. Where he saw Zoe, Marcus and Alfie working on their next mission. Dan explaining something to Charlie and Phil doing some work. Jack smiled at everyone and waved his hand as he passed through.

'Charlie…Can I speak to you?' Jack said. Charlie looked over and smiled. He walked over.

'Yeah. What's up?' Charlie asked.

'I have another mission for you. Everything you need is in this folder.' Jack replied. He threw Charlie a folder. Charlie caught it and began reading. His grin became more evident as he read more and more.

'Really Jack? A runaway? When did you become so sneaky?' Charlie asked with a grin on his face. Charlie was our hitman which meant he made his victim fall in love with him then he would kill them. Which was pretty hard to NOT fall in love with Charlie, I mean come on people! He is sexy! (SORRY OUT OF CHARACTER) Charlie patted Jack's shoulder and gave him a worried look.

'I heard you had a fight with your brother… Must be tough man.' Charlie smiled at him then walked off.

**A/N Sorry D: I am not proud of this chapter but here it is! Please give me some love :D I NEED AFFECTION BECAUSE I GOT A REALLY BAD HAIRCUT AND I WANT TO DIE D: Just kidding ok well may you all Write In Peace! W.I.P**


	4. The CausingCan I add GapCest?

**A/N Ok! So I really don't know what's going to happen tomorrow but all I know is my Word Document might be taken away D: !**

**(Please read this: :3 Today is my birthday! Yay! X3 yes today is the day this thing over here was born :P! So if you want to you don't have to could you wish me a happy birthday in your review? My bff couldn't make it to my birthday but I totally understand :3 ok well Bye! –PHZ)**

**(Also a lot of you seem to be enjoying this series O.o shocker to me :P anyways bye now I will stop talking!) Shout-outs at the end :3) Also NeverLandNat Reviewed my chapter on Family Fueds…I cried all night, tears of joy of course XP**

**Third Person Pov:**

'Get your hands off me!' The woman yelled, shoving away the youtubers, Charlie sighed, grabbing her in a head-lock and waiting till the woman's body became limp.

'Listen. Just answer a few question and we will let you go….or else...' Charlie said, Marcus smirked and threw him a gun. Charlie pointed the gun to the woman's scalp and the woman began screaming and kicking. Charlie covered her mouth with his other hand and tightened his grip. She nodded frantically, urging to get away from the internet-famous people.

'Good. Marcus… Call Finn' Charlie barked. Marcus quickly retrieved his cell-phone out of his pocket and began dialing the number. After four rings they heard a groggy Finn say hello.

'Hey Finn, hate to disturb you of your cat nap, but we caught her.' Marcus replied with a sickly-sweet tone. Charlie heard a bunch of mumbles and then Marcus nodded and shut the phone.

'Sorry doll, but we have somewhere to be right now.' Marcus replied. Charlie's eyes widened and he just dropped the woman. She yelped and began running down the alley-way.

'So, what was that about?' Charlie asked. Marcus chuckled and began walking a little faster. Charlie rolled his eyes and walked behind the glasses-wearing brit, once they arrived back at the quarters, Finn quickly shoved them inside and slammed the door.

'You gits! Why did you even decide to come outside?' Finn angrily yelled, Jack stood behind him looking down at his feet. Charlie laughed nonchalantly as if it was the right thing to do. Finn snarled lowly and glared at Charlie. Charlie stop laughing and coughed nervously.

'We wouldn't be in this shit, if it wasn't for you!' Finn yelled angrily at his twin, Jack coughed and crossed his arms.

'Ugh! You're really useless! You can't do anything can you?!' Finn yelled angrily again. Marcus and Charlie slowly slid out of the room, leaving the two to argue.

**Jack's Pov:**

My eyes began to well-up as Finn yelled at me. He just doesn't understand! **(A/N guys what I am about to write is how I really feel when my parents yell at me..)** I already know I am a fuck-up! You think yelling makes it better! Telling me what I already know what I am! I know I screw everything up, I know I am good for shit! I try so hard just to get a simple 'I am proud of you' or a fucking 'Thank you!'! You think it's nice to hear 'you brat!' or 'You can't do anything!'! No one understands how many times I fucking cry myself to sleep, wishing and praying that I don't screw something up!

I angrily shook and ran down the corridor, shoving and pushing through everyone. I ran into the bathroom and slowly slide down the walls. I buried my head into my knees and cried…I cried for everything and everyone. I blamed myself for all this, I blamed myself for everyone's soon death. It's all my fault….It's all my fault!

**Jerk's Pov…I mean Finn's Pov:**

I sighed as I heard silent sobs through the bathroom door, as I leaned against it. I did it again…I lost control and blamed Jack for everything, even though it was pretty much my fault. I slowly knocked on the door.

'Jack….I am sorry..' I said. Jack mumbled something, and then I heard a click of the lock. I sighed in relief, and walked in. I saw a broken-down Jack in the corner with puffy-red eyes and a cherry colored nose. He sniffled and turned his head away. I sighed and bent down towards him. He scooted slightly away, engulfing himself into the corner. I tapped his shoulder, and he turned.

'I am sorry…I shouldn't have blamed you for everything…It's really my fault.' I said.

'No…it's not…It's mine…' Jack said.

'No! It's not your fault! Jack why do you always think that?' I asked.

'Because it's true.' He huffed.

'No it's not! It's all my fault.' I said grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into a hug, where he sobbed for about a good ten minutes. I stroked his hair and whispered for him to get up. He slowly stood up and tackled me into another hug. Don't worry Jack I won't let them hurt you…I would never let anyone hurt you…Never..

**A/N X3 Important question! Can I add GapCest? Please? I don't know! Do you want GapCest? Yes, No, maybe so? Tell me in your reviews please! I gotta go take a shower for my birthday! Once again May We All Write In Peace :3**


	5. Poll and Shout Outs!

**A/N I feel as if FanFicton WANTS to cause problems for me! I wrote a chapter on NotePad but when I tried pasting it wouldn't paste! Never mind back to to the point of this note here are shout outs to you lovely reviewer's!**

Potatoes-are-not-for-sex

VogonSoup

Moonfruit Infusion

DarkbloomTv

LoveUxx

Foxgirl224

Gemstone 

**Also what ships do you the readers, want in this story X3 tell me in a review and I will make it happen! Bye- PHZ**


	6. Gang-Fights and Broken Bones

A/N OK! I deserve to be punched in the face...But I have an excuse! Yay for excuses! My word document is just being so stupid and crappy and I want to cry! So please don't fret! I will upload two chapters! I will! But...should I discontinue this story? Please tell me D: I need you guys the most right now! So once again, sorry for my absence and stupidity and everything else! Please, please review! I love criticism it helps me get better :3 So thank you! X3- PHZ

Dan Pov:

I listened as Jack and Finn argued about something, when I heard a door slam I motioned Phil to start the stop-watch. He clicked it and we watched intently. I saw Finn pace around for a while, then mumble something as he made his way to where Jack was. He knocked on the door lightly and mumbled something that we couldn't quiet hear. The door opened slightly and Finn walked in, after about five minutes they came out, and Phil stopped the watch.

'It reads 6 minutes and 35 seconds! I win!' Phil sung happily, I grumbled, I sighed as I handed Phil a 20. He stood up and walked off. I stood up dusting off my jeans, we made a bet for how long it would take for Finn to apologize. He said about 7 minutes and I said 5 minutes. We usually don't bother them because it's their problem and you never interfere with their family problems, they have a bad history with their mom and dad.

I headed towards the lab where my friends were, I saw Zoe talking to Alfie and she was telling him a joke. Alfie burst into laughter and clutched his side. Marcus smirked at patted his friend, trying to calm him down but just ended up bursting into laughter himself. I smiled happily at the trio and walked passed Charlie who was cleaning his guns, and then I headed towards Phil who was using the computer to do some work.

I skillfully hid behind his big desk chair, and while he was fiddling with his hair I grabbed his shoulder.

'EEP!' Phil squeaked out. I busted out into laughter as I watched Phil glare at me as he tried catching his breath. Zoe giggled and Phil playfully punched me.

'Awww...Did I scare little Philly?' I said using his nickname that he oh-so despised, his cheeks flushed a bright pink, making him look 10x cuter.

'Dan, we have bigger problems! We have to prepare for a gang-fight with !' Phil gushed. I nodded, running towards Charlie and told him to start packing our weapons. I slid past him and walked over to Zoe, Marcus and Alfie, I told them to make the game plan, and I headed towards Jack and Finn's room. I walked in and saw...something disturbing...I coughed and Finn instantly let go of his brother. Jack stood up and greeted me.

(DONT WORRY IT WASN'T GAPCEST HE WAS HUGGING HIS BROTHER ITS JUST DAN IS AWKWARD D: )

'Umm...Well I already told everyone to pack and get ready, so are you guys coming...or?' I asked. Jack nodded and walked out. Finn smiled and got up, I laughed awkwardly and walked out the room. Jack was already in his camouflage suit and everyone else was. We grabbed our supplies and ran out.

Zoe Pov: (Here you go guest :) more different people's pov)

I clutched on my pistol in my back pocket, I glanced over at Marcus and he motioned for me to go ahead. I walked out and suddenly I heard bullet shots, I gasped and slid to the floor and rolled behind a nearby trash-can. I put up three fingers, and glanced over at the guy walking closer, I put down one, and saw he was about two feet away, once he was about one foot away, I put my finger's down and Marcus popped out and hit the guy with his gun. The guy groaned and clutched his head. Marcus pushed the guy up against the wall and held a gun to his forehead.

'Elloooo!' Marcus sung to the guy, He struggled against Marcus's grip on his neck.

'Alright Marcus, stop messing around!' I giggled happily. Marcus sighed and shot the guy, putting back his gun. I nodded and started walking towards our next target.

'You know, you never let me have any fun!' Marcus grumbled. I laughed and told him we had to hurry up. He grumbled again, but just continued walking. Once we headed towards the huge fountain, I looked inside the fountain and saw the gold coin. I was about to grab it until Marcus tackled me. We fell with a crack, and Marcus grabbed me and ran off. I looked behind us and heard a *beep* *beep* * BEEP* and the fountain exploded, cement and marble went flying.

'ZOE! Are you retarded?! Its the Team Usa, we are going against! Not idiots! You think it would've been that easy?' Marcus yelled. I looked down and huffed. Marcus sighed and patted my back.

'Sorry...its just we could've lost our lives back there.' He said. I nodded and got back up, soon after I had gotten up I fell down. Marcus caught me luckily and sat me back down.

'You must have hurt your legs during the fall...' Marcus said. Examining my knee, I winced slightly and clutched onto the ground. Marcus sighed and sat me down.

'Sorry Zoe, you wont be able to come on the mission.' Marcus said, soon walking off.

'What?! No! Please let me go!' I yelled back in desperation.

'Zoe...You can't! You'll get hurt!' Marcus replied, I huffed again and tried getting back up, I felt weak at my legs, and soon I fell back down. I growled angrily and began crawling. Marcus sighed, picking me up and threw me over his shoulder. I angrily hit him and punched him, trying to make him let go of me.

'I am taking you somewhere safe.' He said, I just went limp and stopped fighting against him. He took me behind an ally way, and hid me behind the boxes, he told me to stay there. I angrily agreed, but after he was gone, I stood up, using the boxes as a weight holder, and began limping towards the battling grounds...No one has a gang-fight without Zoe!


	7. RIP Annie

**A/N Oki! So was I the only one who just found out ZALFIE IS REAL! Like what? I didn't even notice (Note my sarcasam...) I personally ship Malfie though so...Malfie is going to be the pairing and I don't care if Zalfie is cannon! I still ship Malife more '.'! So don't tell me I cant because :P I really don't care! Sorry I am just cranky! I am so stressed out with everything! School is being so difficult and I just want to curl into a ball and cry! Like literally cry! Anyways this is my escape :) and every review makes me so happy, so thanks and that's all '.' -PHZ**

Jenna Pov: (Yay Team USA! First pov from them other than smosh '.')

'Oi! Max! Hand me my gun!' I yelled across the room to Max, he smiled and tossed me it. I blushed and quickly looked away. I packed everything else and went to go get Kermit and Mr. Marbles. I walked in and they first were growling but then they started jumping up and down and wagging their little tails. I smiled and picked up Kermit, I walked over and wrapped a bullet proof vest around him and put a tiny helmet on his head. I grabbed a spiked-collar and wrapped his collar around his neck. I set him down carefully and grabbed Mr. Marbles and did the same thing. They both started jumping up and down, I smiled and grabbed my pistol from the couch and when I opened the door they zoomed out. I laughed loudly as I heard Max scream.

I walked outside and saw Max being licked to death by Mr. Marbles and Kermit, I chuckled lightly and looked over at the clock, I sighed and grabbed our bags and walked outside. I saw a huge camouflage-colored truck. I tossed the bags in and grabbed my whistle that hung from my neck and blew it. Soon ran out two little doggies! Kermit and Mr. Marbles jumped in the car and soon Max came out running. I smirked and started the car, which resulted to him running faster. I soon stomped on the gas petal and we were off. I looked in my view-mirror and saw Max flipping me the bird. I laughed and pressed on the petal faster. Too bad Maxy!

Kermit Pov ( 0.o I do what I want...)

I stared at Jenna as she stared at her boyfriend through the view mirror. I began pacing in a circle, nervously. Mr. Marbles glanced over at me and whimpered slightly. Which told me he was also as nervous as me! I mean you never know what could happen! Jenna is still devastated over her loss of her little sister...I mean all she wanted to do was...come along and have an...adventure...

-Flash back-

'Annie! No! I told you once and that's final!' Jenna screamed at the little girl. Annie turned her back to Jenna and huffed angrily. Annie was 13 and had medium lengthens hair, she had brown 'boring' eyes as she would call it, and a thirst for adventure! She always asked if she could tag along, but Jenna always refused.

Until one night she was talking to me, She told me how she was going to do it. I tried convincing her out of it, but what was I to do! I couldn't just speak out and say 'NO FOOL!' I tried pawing at her and whimpering. She would just smile and pat my head.

I watched as Jenna packed her stuff and walked out, signaled me to come out to, but I just stared once more at Annie and walked out. Once we were out, I saw Annie come from the back door and slip into the trunk. I barked loudly, but Jenna quickly silenced me.

Jenna signaled me and to go, I grumbled slightly but took off running. I soon saw Annie run into the forest and towards their head quarters. I stopped and soon turned around, I ran into the forest right before Jenna started yelling at me to get back here.

I saw Annie quickly climb up the vine on the side of the place and started to unlock it with a key. She opened the window and climbed in. I barked angrily, but to no avail she was already gone.

'KERMIT!' Jenna yelled as she scolded me. I looked down anxiously and whimpered. Jenna sighed and told me to go back. I barked loudly and Jenna began to back away. I began growling and bared my teeth, Jenna just sighed and walked away. I turned around to and tried explaining to him.

He nodded and we both ran after Jenna. The problem was..How were we going to explain to Jenna that Annie was here.. We walked back and saw Jenna fighting off some of the enemies. We both glanced at eachother and ran towards Jenna, after she knocked out the last guy.

We both bite her bottom jeans and tugged it. We began tugging her towards the forest. We ignored Jenna's protest to let her go and continued tugging her towards head quarters. Once we were there Jenna gasped in surprise.

'How did you guys find this place?' Jenna asked. Knowing she wouldn't really get an answer she examined it carefully and began crawling towards it. Once she got in, she signalled for us to come. We ran in and began sniffing for Annie's scent. We soon picked it up and began running up stairs.

'Hey, where are you guys going?' Jenna asked. We continue upstairs and Jenna followed. Soon we heard some grunting and mumbling, also some blocked screams. Jenna froze and slowly made her way up the stairs. She wrapped her fingers around the doorknob and slammed it open.

There we saw Annie held in a headlock and I looked over and saw Jenna fuming with anger. The guys quickly grabbed out their guns and pointed at her. She grabbed her gun, but looked over at us and slowly moved her head. Jenna held three fingers behind her back, and began counting down. One finger, then another and finally none. We both launched out and began barking loudly and while they were distracted Jenna jumped up and kicked one of them in the jaw, making him tumble down.

The other guy released Annie and tackled Jenna, the guy punched Jenna in the jaw and he smacked her in the face. Marbles barked loudly and bit the guy. He screamed out in pain and Jenna shoved him off and wrapped her fingers around his neck and pulled his face towards her knee. His body became limp and he fell. The other guy grabbed Annie and slammed her against a wall.

Jenna snarled and jumped to her feet. The guy turned around and kicked Jenna in the face, Jenna quickly jumped up and punched him in the gut. He groaned and doubled over. Jenna huffed out and pulled Annie into a hug. Annie began sobbing into Jenna's shoulder and Jenna patted her head.

Jenna smiled and kissed her sister's head, but soon after the reunion started...it soon ended..Jenna quickly opened the door and me and ran out, Annie was about to come out but then we heard a gun shot..Annie froze and looked at Jenna..the color in her face began draining away and she collapsed on the ground. Jenna screamed out in shock and ran toward her

'Annie?!' Jenna yelled. After a long silence Jenna slowly layed her down and Jenna...snapped..

'ANNIE!' Jenna cried. She dug her face into her knees and clutched them tightly to her stomach. She angrily sobbed their and didn't get up until Max came and had to drag her out...

-Flash Back ends-

**A/N Sorry this chapter totally sucked! D: I just have so much stuff going on with school D: I will update though :I I promise! Anyways bye :( sorry for the late chapter D: Don't kill me**


	8. Authors Note (Really really important)

**I am the worst person in the world, I know you don't have to tell me twice.. Well I do have an excuse though. (Yay for stupid excuses =-=) I am now in seventh grade wipee doo! Which means I take accelerated math by the way! Which is advanced eighth grade math. Which means I have to start studying and I can't continue writing fanfiction. **

**Unless (this is so shallow but i need to know if you guys REALLY want this) I get 10 reviews on this chapter, by September 20th I will continue and if I don't, bye bye stories :(, and I don't want to do that.**

**I love you guys so much, but this might be the end :( -PHZ **


End file.
